1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital television receiver, a circuit for the receiver and methods relating thereto, in particular to a digital television device that is mobile and/or hand-held.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems have been developed for broadcasting digital television. For instance, in Europe, various standards for digital television broadcast are used as part of the Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) system.